This research protocol is the final phase of the Children's Cancer Group (CCG) multicenter clinical trial for treatment of AML: CCG-2961. After patients have obtained remission and completed the Induction and Intensification phases of treatment with high dose chemotherapy, patients are randomized to receive or not receive treatment with IL-2. This treatment requires in-patient continuous infusion of high dose IL-2 x 96 hours, followed 4 days later by 10 days of continuous infusion out-patient low dose IL-2.